


Family

by Photonphoenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falco is their child, Fluff, Gallirei Weeks 2021, Gay Parents, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Married! Gallirei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photonphoenix/pseuds/Photonphoenix
Summary: “Well, i’m married to you, so if i can handle you, i should handle our kids as well too. But seriously, i love you and our kids too much, i couldn’t let you down. Because you’re a caring husband, a loving fathers, and an amazing person i’ve met. I love you, Reiner Braun-Galliard. ”Hearing those words from Porco, Reiner felt warmth spread through his chest. He kissed him again, this time in the lips, trying to convert his words into action.I love you too.[Day 1 : Gallirei with kids]
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fict was inspired by one of [ Alina's and Levi's Art. ](https://alinajames.tumblr.com/post/641144031963955200/family-beach-day-out-collab-with-levismoon) Check it out guys, it's so cute! Thank you for letting me use those art to this fict.
> 
> Also, Happy Gallirei Weeks! Let's spread love for our beloveds (and gay) warriors!!

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

Reiner barely awakes when he felt something jump on him. Letting out a grunt, he pushes whatever’s jump on him, but thankfully it just crawled over him, seeming to decide to go towards another target pretty much the second it landed on him.

“Papa, papa!”

“Reiner,” a tired voice beside him groaned. “Your son’s awake.”

“Before sunrise, he’s your son,” he mumbled back sleepily, burying his face in his pillow.

“Don’t quote _Lion King_ at me, a-hole. And the sun’s already up.” There was a loud groan and then his husband sat up. “Yes, honey? What is it?”

“Papa, it’s _Sunday_!”

“Is it, now? You’re supposed to sleep right?”

“But it’s my birthday! You guys promised me to make pancakes and go to beach today!”

“Did we?” Reiner can hear Porco stiffed a yawn. “Well, if Daddy still sleeping, we should do try to wake him up.”

Uh-oh. Did Reiner hear that tone from Porco?

“So, let’s try wake him by..... tickle time!”

Reiner barely have a time to react when he felt multiple hands begin to tickle him in his side. He lets out a shout and laugh over, being ticklish. He tries to sit up but neither his husband nor his son let him. He weakly shouts, “I give up, Daddy’s give up!” before they mercifully stops.

“Holy Helos,” Reiner says while rubbing his sides, “you guys are devil.”

“Its your fault, Daddy,” replies their son with sheepish, feeling guilty. “You’ve already promised you make pancakes and pick up Gabi and the others and go to beach and teach me how to surf. We can’t do those if you still asleep, Daddy.”

“Hear that, Reiner?” Porco ask with sharp grin. “So get your big butt down and start making us pancake.” Grabbing Falco, he climbs out of the bed and begin to walk out of the room. 

Reiner sighed, feeling tired suddenly. But he couldn’t help but smile. Today _is_ Falco’s birthday, and their son wanted to go to beach, which bring amusing for Reiner, because Porco _hated_ sea. But for their son’s happiness, his husband agreed reluctantly.

Rubbing his head, Reiner stiffed a yawn and begin shuffling to the door in his shorts. He paddled down the stairs, rubbing his stomach, then walked into kitchen, guessing that Porco and their son already making batter for pancakes.

He’s not wrong. When he enter the kitchen, Porco and Falco already’s mixing eggs and flour to the bowl, while chatting something.

“−and Gabi says she’ll come!” Falco said brightly. “Do you think she’ll bring presents, papa?”

“Presents or not, this trip will make you happy, “ Porco replied, “besides, we’ve bought presents for you. It’s a surprise.”

“REALLY?” Falco shouts loudly, his sounds makes Reiner’s ear rung.

“Really,” Porco said, “as long as you don’t shout too loud. Why are you standing over there like a creep, Reiner?”

Porco’s question brought Reiner back from his trance. He smiled happily, “Nothing,” And went to grab Porco’s head softly and kiss him. His partner immediately deeping the kiss.

“Ew, no kissing on my birthday, Daddy,” Falco groaned. 

Reiner laughed softly, release Porco and reaching out Falco, rubbed his hair gently. “Okay kiddo. Let’s make that pancake you love so much.”

They did make a bunch of pancakes, Reiner cooks while his husband mixed the ingredients together, while their sons demanded more chocolate chips in his pancake, which denied from Reiner cause, “it’s too much sweet, buddy. You shouldn’t get sugar high too much before our trips,” which make Falco pout. Porco just laughed softly and told him he’ll get double piece of cakes later, which makes Falco jumped happily and hugged both his fathers.

“I Love you guys.” Falco sighed happily.

“We love you too, kiddo. Now’s let’s eat. You can’t miss Braun’s pancakes tradition on your birthday.”

“Yes Daddy.”

* * *

Porco didn’t like sea. At all.

Okay, he _wasn’t_ entirely dislike sea, at all. He still enjoys the view of glistering water in the ocean, building a sandcastle with his brother (shut up, some man has hobby) and occasionally surfing with his beloved (though he’s still mad his beloved was better surf than him).

But, while Porco’s still enjoy the sea, he dislike being _in_ sea. Sure, he enjoys surfing, but swimming and diving? Hard pass. He dislike being wet in water, and after he’s almost drown when he’s about five years old, he never touch any place that has pool. Sure, he can swim and surfing, but only when Reiner stays with him too. Or when the water’s not to deep.

Reiner once called him a scared cat. Porco simply let Reiner sleeps in couch.

“Papa, what time is it,” a small voice called him from his thought. He looks down, where their sons was rubbing his eyes sleepy, his orange blanket almost tangled him.

“It’s almost noon,” Porco replied, “Are you feeling well now, kid?” he kissed Falco’s forehead softly. The vacations almost went down when Falco get carsick easily while they drove to pick up Gabi. Porco almost swears when he forgot to brought the medicine kit, which Reiner assured they can ask some from Gabi’s parents. Luckily for them, Gabi’s parents both immediately fuss over Falco and gives him some medicine, which makes Falco slept over the trips.

“I’m okay, Papa,” Falco yawned, “I’m sorry for getting sick.”

Falco frowned, “it’s not your fault for getting carsick. In fact, it’s my fault for forget to bring the medicine first.”

“It’s not your fault, Papa,” Falco said, “If anything, it’s−“

“YAHOOO!!! DO IT AGAIN REINER!!”

A loud scream interrupted both their conversation. Porco looks up, and immediately sighed and laughed at same time at the view.

Reiner and Gabi were playing in beach, with Reiner grabbing her legs up, leaving Gabi hanging upside down. She screams happily while splashing water to Reiner, who laughed delightly. They both go to Porco’s and Falco’s location, ready to call it a rest.

“LET ME DOWN REINER, I WANT TO SURF AGAIN!!!” Gabi shouted.

“It’s almost noon Gabi, we should have lunch now.” Reiner replied easily.

“BUT I DON’T FEEL HUNGRY!!”

“Well, if you don’t feel hungry, you won’t get a cake.” Reiner shrugged while let down his cousin gently.

In a instant, Gabi screamed loudly again ( _geez, this kid can scream like a banshee,_ Porco thought) and running to Porco’s side.

“FALCO, WAKE UP! WE’VE GET A CAKE FOR LUNCH!” Gabi demanded while shaking Falco not so gently.

Falco only whined softly, muttered he’s already awake, but Gabi either didn’t hear him, or she ignored him.

“Knock it off, Gabi, “ Reiner reached out, gently shaking her head. “Falco, are you feeling well now?” He did the same thing to Falco.

“Nah, I’m okay Daddy,” Falco replied, trying to wake up from his comfort blanket and Porco, “Did you say we’ll got cake for lunch?”

“Well, let’s asked your Papa if he wants too,” Reiner smiled, turned to his husband. “What do you think Porco?”

Porco looked into Reiner’s hopeful smiles, then Falco’s and Gabi’s pleading eyes. He pretended to think over, making both kids’ eyes got bigger. Ugh, he couldn’t say no to those eyes.

“Sure.”

“YEAAY! WE’LL EAT THE CAKE!! WE’LL EAT THE CAKEE!!! WE’LL−”

“Gabi, no more shout again or you won’t get any cakes.”

That (fake) threats was effective; Gabi instantly closed her mouth while looking sheepish. Porco chuckles, reach out and patted her head. He loves his husband for his strict discipline, while also being a big softie for the kids. He know that Reiner loves kids. That’s the reason for Porco to marry him.

After cleaned out and back to the car, Falco insisted that he’s felt fine enough, they went to small restaurant near the beach. While the kids already went out to order the food, Reiner and Porco went back to the car to grab the cake and presents.

“Today’s didn’t went almost well, right?” Reiner asked to his husband, feeling guilty that Falco didn’t enjoy much on his birthday.

Seeing his husband’s worried face made Porco chuckles. He pulled him forward for small kiss on the lips. “Don’t beat yourself too hard, Reiner. Falco already enjoys this day. We eat some pancakes, meet Gabi, and went to the beach. He’s not a spoiled brat who cries or demand something. We rise him well.”

Reiner couldn’t help but felt in love with his husband more. He kissed Porco’s forehead. “Why you’re so calm with these situations?”

“Well, i’m married to you, so if i can handle you, i should handle our kids as well too,” Porco jokes, which Reiner immediately tried to swat him. “But seriously, i love you and our kids too much, i couldn’t let you down. Because you’re a caring husband, a loving fathers, and an amazing person i’ve met. I love you, Reiner Braun-Galliard. ”

Hearing those words from Porco, Reiner felt warmth spread through his chest. He kissed him again, this time in the lips, trying to convert his words into action.

_I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> So i kinda rushed out this story, and i don't know how many grammar mistakes and typos over there lol.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Birthday Falco! And Happy Gallirei Weeks! I'm so love with this pairing so much, and recents chapters from AoT makes me cries of joys. Thank's for reading!


End file.
